Taking Chances
by ILikeScarvesAndGuitars
Summary: How Joanne met Maureen. MoJo long OneShot. Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R.


**A/N: Okay this is my first MoJo oneshot that I am so very proud of. Pretty long for a oneshot. Soft soft SOFT smut. Like just a little amd nothing to cry over. Please R&R!

* * *

**Maureen and I have always been different.

Night and day, black and white.

I knew she was special the moment I met her.

Well maybe a few moments after we met.

Okay, maybe many moments after we met.

I was sitting at my usual spot at my usual bar, when I could hear heels click on the hard-wood floor, heading toward my table.

"You're hot." A woman's blatant voice rang out through the crowded and loud bar.

"Excuse me?" Surprised, I looked up from my legal papers and my beer at a curly dark-haired woman who was now sitting at my table.

"….you're hot." She repeated, giggling, taking a mirror out her purse and applying some heavy dark red lipstick.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"You could get to know me." She flipped down the compact and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her folded hands. She batted her eyelashes at me.

I looked around to see if anybody was overhearing this.

"Uh, no thank you."

"Why not?"

"…because I don't know you."

She laughed. "_So_?"

I shook my head.

_Maybe she'll go away._

After a few minutes of staring at me while I was staring back down at my work, she broke the silence.

"Well what are you looking at?" She peered over my glass that was in front of the papers.

"Documents." I growled.

She rolled her eyes. "You are the stuffiest lesbian I've ever met."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "How did you….?"

"I didn't," she giggled again. "But I do now."

My jaw snapped shut and I carefully shuffled my papers back into my briefcase.

_Maybe she'd get the message if I just left._

I stood up, put my briefcase strap over my shoulder, left a tip for the waitress and walked as quickly as I could out of the bar, into the noisy New York City night.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out behind me. Foolishly I stopped in my tracks, turning around.

There she was, again. Obviously, she didn't get the message. At all.

I turned around right back around, fast-walking the other way.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, trying to catch up to me.

Today wasn't the best day to wear stilettos for me, and she could obviously run faster then I could.

"Could you please just leave me alone?" I yelled, trying to power walk in my heels.

_Only three more blocks to my apartment._

Finally, she must have caught hold of my arm, causing me to swing around in front of her.

She had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Maureen." She gushed.

There was something about the way she smiled or the way her eyes widened every time she opened her mouth to talk. There was just _something._

"J-J-Joanne. I'm…Joanne." I managed to spit out. I was still pissed off. She was starting to act like a stalker.

"Nice to meet you, Joanne." She giggled, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, feeling is mutual." I mumbled, pulling away and turning around.

"You know, we could work out." She called out behind me.

"Uh huh." I yelled back, walking away quickly.

Considering I had only been with two women my entire life, I doubt I could work with anybody.

"You are smart; I look smart. We are both sexy. It could totally work out." She yelled again.

I could hear footsteps behind me. I kept walking straight ahead, eyes glued to the people in front of me. Part of me wanted her to catch up. Mainly because I wanted to slap her in the face and ask her to leave me alone. Again.

I stopped finally, turning around and crossing my arms. There was no point in trying to get away from her. She'd follow me to my apartment, find out where I live, trying to do only God knows what with me in the elevator. I might as well deal with her now than deal with her later.

She was about ten steps behind me.

When she finally caught up, she stood close; one or two inches from my face.

We stood there, staring at each other. It wasn't romantic; she was the only one smiling. I just glared.

"Have you ever taken a chance?" She asked, inching closer to me.

"I beg your pardon?" I was slowing starting to loose my temper.

"…Chances. You know…take a chance before in your life? Do you always…walk a straight line? Never do something wild and crazy before?"

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Before I knew it, she grabbed my hand and started to run, dragging me along with her.

"What…what are you doing?" I yelled, trying to pick up my feet so I wouldn't trip.

"Having fun!" She shrieked. With her one free hand she waved it around as she ran.

We finally ended up in some shady park. She spun me around as I tried to let go of her hand.

"Please…let…me…go." I tried to yell, but I was so out of breath.

I felt dizzy, and making sure my briefcase was still intact with my shoulder, I felt around behind me until I found a bench and sat down.

Maureen stood in front of the bench; her eyes were wider than I had ever seen them.

"START SPREADING THE NEWS!" She screamed.

"I'M LEAVING TODAAAAAAY! I WANT TO BE APART OF IT! NEW YORK, NEW YORK!" She was now singing, louder than I have heard anybody sing a Frank Sinatra song before.

"Join in with me!" She laughed.

"No thanks." I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Aw come on, you know you want to!" She smiled. "I always make my boyfriend listen to Sinatra, it's great."

"Your what?" I asked, looking up at her, stunned.

"Whoops." She covered her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Mark. All he does is film stuff."

"And he lets you flirt with other girls?" I asked suspiciously

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." She said laughing.

I shook my head. "You know, that's pretty….low. And pathetic."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside me on the bench.

"Whatever."

After quite a few minutes of silence she touched my knee.

"So," she said, softly, her lips pouting just a bit. "You are pretty sexy for a woman who wears a suit."

"Sure am." I muttered.

I felt her hand trace around my knee, and she brought her lips to my neck.

Slowly she kissed, licked and sucked on my neck, her hand traveling up my thigh.

"Please stop." I mumbled, even though I didn't really want her to.

"Nuh uh. Make me." She laughed, her kisses trailed up to my ear. So did her tongue.

We must of sat there for about half an hour. I felt sort of cheap and a little dirty.

I let her do her thing and when she was done, she slipped me a piece of paper.

"I'll talk to you later, Joanne." She smiled, winking at me.

I let out a long sigh, and unfolded the piece of paper with, which wasn't really a surprise, her number.

I debated on calling her for the next few days, and when I finally did, she informed me that she broke up with her boyfriend.

We went to dinner a few nights later.

I knew I should have stopped it when I could of; I knew I shouldn't have called her; I knew I shouldn't have talked to her.

But, honestly, who could resist the tango that was Maureen?

* * *

**Good? Bad? I HOPE it isn't too OOC; I hate OOC fics with a passion. Please R&R.**


End file.
